one_piece_fanfandomcom-20200214-history
Blaze Dragon Pirates/Recruitment
In some time in th story, Riko claimed that he wanted at least ten people to join his crew. And after they go to the Grand Line he decided to bo only with 9 members and only join more if they have enough courage to face them. But some day they belive there will be at least ten Blaze Dragons (excluding Riko himself). Riko want to have the strongest and more trusted companions for a day all can realize their dreams together. Invitation Usually when he asks someone to join, Riko is turned down completely; though the way of which he is turned down varies. Riko has enough morals not to force the person to join against their will. When Riko asked Michi during the White arc, Michi said yes immediately. The only exception was Mei who was join the crew by herself and everyone disagreed immediately because of everything she have done to them but Riko have accept. However if the person really interests Riko, he will still try to get them to join anyway regardless of their initial decision. While most people turn down Riko's offer regardless of how hard he tries, only those convinced enough will join for reasons of their own. However, even if he is rejected, Riko will treat the person as if they were already a crew member, much to their annoyance. He'll sometimes act as if it is his decision and not theirs whether they join or not. RIko does not seem to mind if someone he wants to recruit has a profession or not. He allowed Aimi to join, and later on names her the team's navigator. He also did not know that Ryou was a musicion and wanted him to join for his cat abilities. Recruiting Process Though most adventures in One Piece are random, there seems to be a 'process' for recruitment: * First, a situation arises where someone new is needed. The crew comes across someone who fulfills the criteria (i.e. Hoshi the doctor, Aimi the navigator, Michi the shipwright, Hatato the cook etc.). Riko offers the person a position, and is usually turned down initially (which usually causes Riko to comically "refuse this refusal"). * Meanwhile, a situation arises where, some way or another, Riko ends up battling a 'boss' character, and the would-be crew mate battles an underling (i.e. Riko vs Baster The Killer). The would-be crewmate typically defeats one of the villain's henchmen, or otherwise plays a crucial role in the Blaze Dragon' victory. * During the arc in which the new crewmate is introduced their backstory and dreams are revealed, thus convincing them to join the Blaze Dragon Crew. * Meanwhile, Riko's current crew would assist him in battling various enemies generally in rank of abilities and overall strength which is matched by whoever they are battling (i.e. Aio vs Naga, Hayato vs Tai, Hoshi vs Jager, Aimi vs Yami), the enemies fought also have similar fighting styles. As a side note to this process, Riko has several times stated the need for a musician, because he believes that "pirates love music". As a result, whenever the need for a new crew member arises, Riko would usually bring up the musician position despite it being completely unrelated to the problem at hand. Crew Numbers Luffy is the captain as he founded the crew. The numbers given to each crew member are: #Kazuki D. Riko (Captain) #Atsuko Aio (Swordsman) #Aimi (Navigator) #Goro (Sniper) #Hayato (Cook) #Hiroto Hoshi (Doctor) #Kiku Mei (Archaeologist) #Michi (Shipwright) #Ryou (Musician) Returning to the Crew If a Blaze Dragon crew members leaves the crew without Riko's permission, RIko usually does his best to recruit them back. So far Aimi and Hayato have all left the crew, and all of them have returned. Aimi rejoined after Baster was defeated, who blackmailed her into betraying the crew, while Hayato rejoined the crew after Riko have save his life from the King Pirates.